Hanya Dewasa
by Imorz
Summary: Suatu hari, Deokhwa mengajari sang Goblin dan Malaikat maut menjadi orang dewasa yang tidak kampungan.


Hanya Dewasa © Imorz

Goblin/Guardian: The Lonely and Great God © tvN Korea

 _Warning: typo(s)_

 _Summary_ : Suatu hari, Deokhwa mengajari sang Goblin dan Malaikat maut menjadi orang dewasa yang tidak kampungan.

Mengacu pada bagian Goblin dan Malaikat maut saat memperoleh _smartphone_ pertamanya (saya lupa episode berapa, maafkan).

* * *

"Paman, 900 tahun. Tuan penyewa, 300 tahun dan aku tentu diatas 21 tahun."

Goblin dan Malaikat maut saling menubruk pandang, tidak mengerti yang dilisankan pemuda bermarga Yu tersebut.

"Lebih spesifik, dia 939 tahun," jawab Malaikat maut seraya menunjuk pria di sisinya.

"Hei, 938! Aku lahir awal tahun! Bukannya sudah ku katakan padamu, ya ampun." Sang Goblin yang tersinggung lantas protes dengan sarkasme-an sobatnya. "Deokhwa, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa maksudmu mengutarakan umur kami. Asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar sensitif dengan topik seperti ini."

Deokwa terkekeh, "Paman-paman pasti belum tahu tentang video dewasa, kan?"

"Video dewasa? Video tentang orang dewasa? Apa menariknya? Video itu apa?" tanya Malaikat maut.

Deokhwa mendesis kesal. Hidup dengan manusia-manusia jaman batu seperti mereka memang sulit bila dijelaskan tentang teknologi masa milenium. Masih ingat dalam memorinya betapa kampungannya mereka berdua saat memperoleh _smartphone_ pertamanya. Terutama si pria maniak pakaian hitam.

"Begini, _my fella samchon_. Di jaman sekarang, media dibagi menjadi tiga. Anak-anak, remaja dan dewasa. Konten yang diperoleh tentu berbeda. Anak-anak akan disuguhi kartun pororo, remaja akan menggelinjang bahagia menonton sekumpulan pria atau wanita menari, lalu untuk dewasa—akan memperoleh genre dan tema yang lebih menantang."

"Contohnya?" tanya para paman-paman serempak.

"Tema seperti _suspence_ dan _gore_ , _Adult video_ , _hentai_ , rating R-21 atau _explicit content_."

Malaikat maut menggeleng dan menoleh pada Goblin, "Aku tidak bisa bahasa Inggris. Tolong terjemahkan."

Sedangkan sang Goblin membisu. Ia pandai berbahasa asing. Kalimat yang ditutur Deokhwa mengandung unsur bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Jepang.

"Seperti yang ia katakan dari awal. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan video dewasa."

Senyuman Deokhwa mengembang; ambigu, penuh makna. Goblin curiga jangan-jangan kartu kredit berharganya dicuri olehnya.

"Apa video dewasa itu seru? Seperti drama Korea?" penasaran Malaikat maut. "Kau tahu, jika menontonnya, penonton akan merasakan berbagai macam emosi. Efek yang terwujud diluar kendali, seperti menangis atau tertawa."

"Hahaha!" Kini Deokhwa yang tertawa hebat, mampu membuat duo manusia jadi-jadian di depannya terbelalak kaget. "Makanya di sini ada saya, Deokhwa, yang akan mengajari kalian. Umur panjang tapi kampungan? Wanita mana yang mau dengan pria seperti itu—hahaha!"

Mendengar kata _wanita_ , Goblin dan sang Malaikat maut terpancing sempurna.

"Kalau begitu ajari kami, Deokhwa!"

Sang _Deokkebi_ berdiri tegap, raut wajahnya mantap layaknya siswa SD siap berangkat sekolah. _Grim Reaper_ tidak mau kalah, ia turut berdiri.

"Sebelum memulai kegiatan menyenangkan ini, mari kita putuskan untuk memakai ruangan yang mana. Tidak, _samchon_. Ruangan Euntak jelas diluar _list_." jelas Deokhwa kemudian melihat gestur Goblin yang ingin memberikan saran. Pria itu lantas menurunkan jemari telunjuknya dan berekspresi kecewa.

"Ruanganku saja."

Mendengar lampu hijau dari tuan penyewa, Deokhwa lantas ikut berdiri kemudian melepas jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Mari kita menuju surga dunia."

Deokhwa salah mengambil kata dalam penyampaiannya. Karena Goblin dan Malaikat maut terus protes perihal surga sepanjang menuju kamar.

* * *

"Kenapa dia melepas bajunya?"

"Y-Ya ampun! Ini tindak asusila!"

"Ini dosa besar!"

"Siapa nama mereka, aku akan menantikan kartu namanya."

"D-Deokhwa, mereka sedang apa?"

"ARRGHH! APA YANG TELAH KULIHAT?!"

"MATIKAN! MATIKAN! MATIKAN!"

"YA AMPUN MEREKA SEPERTI KUCING KAWIN!"

"DEOKHWA! TOLONG PAMAN, INI PAMAN KENAPA?!"

"AKU JUGA! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU?! JELASKAN!"

"RASANYA SAKIT DEOKHWA!"

"Kau mau kemana? Hoi, Deokhwa, kenapa kau ke kamar mandi?"

* * *

Euntak menghimpit kupingnya pada pintu kamar Malaikat maut. Banyaknya teriakan serta hardikan mengundang penuh tanda tanya.

Baginya, pulang dari sekolah kemudian mengucapkan _'Aku pulang'_ tanpa balasan dari orang-orang rumah adalah sesuatu yang lazim terjadi setiap hari. Tapi teriakan yang menggema di dalam kamar Malaikat maut ini lantas bukan hal yang lumrah.

Ia bisa mendengar _Ahjussi_ -nya berteriak kesakitan dan Malaikat maut yang berteriak memanggil-manggil Deokhwa. Apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana, Euntak harus mengetahuinya!

Gadis itu beringsut mengetuk, "Anu, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Perlu bantuan?"

Teriakan itu berhenti, Euntak masih berharap adanya jawaban. Suara gaduh terdengar lalu pintu pun terbuka, Euntak mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tolong, bisa kau jelaskan kami ini kenapa?" tanya Goblin terengah-engah diangguki Malaikat maut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pandangan mata Euntak beralih pada Deokhwa yang baru datang dari kamar mandi, pemuda itu terperanjat kaget melihat Euntak.

"Jiwa hilang, jangan acuhkan kami. Kumohon, tolong kami. Ini sakit sekali ..."

"Tolong kenapa? Kalian kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Yang sakit di bagian ma—na ..."

Euntak tidak sengaja mengunci pandangannya pada sesuatu yang harusnya tak ia lihat.

"KYAAAA!"

Teriakan Euntak membuat pria bernama asli Kim Shin itu beringsut mendekat, "Ada apa, Ji Euntak? Apa kau juga sakit?"

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Buru-buru ia menutupi pandangannya dengan tangannya. Membuka sedikit celah antara jari manis dan tengahnya lalu melirik kembali bagian bawah _mempelainya_ , "HIII!"

Gadis itu lalu berlari sambil terus berteriak, menaiki tangga dengan cepat lalu menutup pintu kamar tanpa ampun. Meninggalkan kebingungan pada Goblin dan sohibnya.

Khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada pengantinnya, Kim Shin segera menuju kamar Euntak.

"Kau kenapa, Euntak? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _"Jangan sebut namaku!"_

"Eh? Ini aku Kim Shin, bukan si Malaikat."

 _"Aku tahu! Justru karena kau Kim Shin aku tidak mau kau menyebut namaku! DAN SELESAIKAN URUSANMU DULU SANA!"_

"Urusan apa?! Aku tidak mengerti?! Apa itu berhubungan dengan sakit yang menimpa p—"

 _"JANGAN DISEBUT! SUDAH PERGI SAJA! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENEMUIMU SAMPAI BESOK, TITIK!"_

Seperti tersambar petir, mendengar pengantinnya tidak ingin menemuinya membuat hati sang Goblin amburadul tak keruan. Dirinya mundur beberapa langkah kemudian menuruni tangga dengan lunglai.

Ia menangkap tingkah Malaikat maut yang terduduk pasrah.

"Kalau Euntak saja seperti itu, bagaimana dengan Sunny?" ujarnya dengan bumbu-bumbu terisak.

Goblin pun mendekat padanya, "Tenang, kita hanya harus meminta Deokhwa mencarikan solusi untuk _ini_ ," tunjuknya pada _miliknya_. "Mungkin kamar mandi adalah jawabannya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika kamar mandi adalah jawabannya? Kita perlu Deokhwa di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, Deokhwa-nya mana?"

"Tidak tahu. Deokhwa? Yu Deokhwa?"

"Deokhwa?"

"Jangan bilang dia sudah pergi."

Malaikat maut segera berteleportasi melihat kondisi luar rumah.

"MOBILNYA TIDAK ADA!"

Lalu berita di negeri gingseng tersebut penuh dengan peristiwa hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya; pun dengan kombinasi guntur, petir, serta angin menemani.

Sementara Yu Deokhwa meringkuk penuh takut di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: Entri pertama di fandom Goblin! Hehe, senangnya. Padahal Imorz baru nonton sampai episode sepuluh, JANGAN ADA YANG SPOILER! Sekian dulu, terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan jangan lupa berikan apresiasi untuk Imorz!


End file.
